dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC RX
DC RX is a alternate universe were re-imagine most every characters of the DC Universe in a different way. Comics Superman RX After learning that his parents were on a project which gives him his newfound incredible powers, Clark Kent start using his powers to help the citizens of Metropolis as Superman where he begins battling various enemies while struggling with his everyday life. Batwoman RX After the death of her parents, Kathy Wayne start becoming the Batwoman where she seek to get rid of her hometown, Gotham City's corrupt elements while also dealing with supervillains as well. Wonder Woman RX After learning she's the reincarnation of a ancient Amazonian warrior princess, Diana Prince, also know as Wonder Woman, finds herself struggling of dealing with her everyday life while battling various enemies. Trinity RX (Mini-Series) Superman, Batwoman, and Wonder Woman finds themselves having a unexpected team-up when they all become a target to the mysterious terrorist-like organization know as the HIVE. Green Arrow RX After finish ups archery, archer Oliver Queen finds himself becoming Star City's guardian angel, the Green Arrow after accidentally stopping a robbery. Flash RX When police detective Bart Allen begins developing superhuman speed while investigating a crime sense, he than use his powers to become the Flash and begins fighting villains who misuse their powers for evil. Aquaman RX As he start taking responsibilities as knight of the underworld city of Atlantis, Orin begins becoming a guardian to the surface world after learning that he's half-human, half-Atlantean. Green Lantern RX Joni Stewart, a young fearless woman, finds herself recruiting into a group of intergalactic police force know as the Green Lantern Corps where she become a Green Lantern herself and start saving both Earth and the entire cosmos as well! Justice League RX After defeating intergalactic tyrant-wannabe Starro, Superman, Batwoman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and newcomer Captain Shazam formed together as the Justice League where they works together as a team and battling various threats which threaten the Earth. Teen Titans RX When seven young teenage crime-fighting superheroes: arcobat Robin, powerhouse Supergirl, athlete Wonder Girl, speedster Impulse, humanoid dolphin-like Atlantean Dolphin, fire-powered Hot Spot, and archer Red Arrow finds themselves banding together as the Teen Titans where they struggling working together as a team while dealing with potential menaces which start attacking Jump City. Justice League vs. Teen Titans RX (Mini-Series) As the Justice League struggling of how to do with the newly formed Teen Titans, the HIVE start beginning brainwash the league and sent them to attack. Now, the Teen Titans free them from the HIVE's control as they gain a strange new ally to help them out. Martian Manhunter RX After first appearance in the Justice League vs. Teen Titans RX mini-series, martian J'onn J'onzz finds himself being the Earth's new unluckily hero and named Martian Manhunter (which he hate it the most) where he fight villains while struggling with his newfound everyday human life. Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:Realities Category:Alternate universe Category:Comic Series Category:Comics Category:DC RX